Where Heroes Dare
by Dalek Prime
Summary: A chain of events are set off when a mysterious force causes Kid Flash and Rainbow Dash to run into each others universes. In order to restore balance, Sunset and her friends must unite with the Teen Titans to save both of their worlds from a sinister threat. Truth, justice, pizza and friendship collide as the fate of two universes rests in the hands of the two teams.


A/N: I don't own Teen Titans or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls

Chapter One: A Tale of Two Speedsters

"…and another thing, Digger" Kid Flash continued to lecture the unconscious villain "get your name changed or something, because no one is gonna take you seriously with a name like Digger. Plus, it sounds a little too close to a really offensive word and I'm sure you don't want anyone getting the wrong impression about you"

The knocked out Captain Boomerang let out a pain-filled groan as his only response as the Rouge laid on the floor of the bank he had attempted to rob before being thwarted by the young speedster. It must've been a record for Wally, he managed to take down the boomerang-themed thief in less than thirty. Granted he was pretty sure that his uncle Barry could've handled this guy in an even quicker time, but truth be told, he was having a bit of fun in their extremely brief brawl.

"I'm glad we had this talk" he finished with a smirk

Just as the Central City police entered bank to haul Harkness back to Iron Heights, Wally received a call on his phone. He quickly took it out and saw the that the number calling him was his girlfriend Jinx. the two had been going steady for nearly a year and a half now and in that time the two had become extremely close. She had joined Wally for Thanksgiving with his family were she met her lover's family of speedsters without the fear of being of being pummeled and sent to jail. Both Barry and Jay gave their blessings for their relationship, saying that she was a keeper for their youngest member of the family.

However, while she loved by Wally's family, the same could not be said for the Teen Titans. While Jinx had switched sides during the Titan's war against the Brotherhood of Evil, the witch was met with a bit of a cold shoulder after the dust had settled. It was understandable since she had spent a large amount of her life as an adversary for the team of young heroes, plus there was the matter of that whole Terra fiasco that had happened awhile back that made Robin and the others a tad leery around her. Despite telling Wally over and over again that she was fine, her boyfriend knew that the constant aura of distrust that stood between her and the other Titan's did get to her.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked causally

"Where are you?" Jinx asked sharply on her end of the line "you said you'd be back at the tower by now"

After the battle with the Brotherhood had ended, Robin and the other Titans agreed that it was time to expand themselves like the Justice League had done. So it was decided to create multiple Titans teams across the globe so that the now united army of super-powered teens could handle a much wider range of threats. Titan Towers were built as far as Japan and everywhere in between with a vast assortment of Titans recruits brought together to man them. Among those teams that were being formed, Robin personally asked Wally to be the leader of his own Titans team in Keystone city. Kid Flash agreed on one condition: Jinx was to be on that team.

In the following weeks, the super-powered couple had spent their time juggling setting up their new headquarters, fighting villains and trying to find new recruits for their new team, all the while keeping their relationship together through it all. While most couples would crack under this kind of pressure, the two thrill-seekers thought of it of as it just another step in the life they now shared together.

"Well I was on my way there, but Captain Boomerang made the mistake of robbing a bank I was passing by" Wally explained as he walked out of the bank "How goes our recruitment drive by the way?"

"Ugh, don't ask" his lover groaned "There's tons of potential members to choose from, but a lot of them are rookies. Superboy, Miss Martian and Donna Troy are all pretty good candidates, but their mostly loners with little team experience. Hawk and Dove might be good if they weren't also being considered for the team being formed in Opal city as well"

"What about Danny Chase?" Kid Flash suggested

"What _about_ Danny Chase?" Jinx repeated with contempt in her voice for the potential Titan "Look just get you sexy ass back here so you can look over these files with me, I'm not good with this whole team building stuff"

"And yet you led a team of five other teenage criminals for nearly six months" the speedster playfully countered

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out" the spellcaster reminded him "besides, you're a way better judge of character then I am"

"Alright babe, I'm on my way" her boyfriend assured her "I'll be there faster than can say…well, anything"

With that, the young speedster Wally put away his phone before letting his body surge with the power of the Speed Force. In a single step, he rocketed forward and began to race down the street and back toward the base, unware that this could be his last run on this earth.

* * *

"So uh…why am I doing this again?" Rainbow Dash asked

Twilight had explained this to the athletic girl three times before, but the rainbow-haired girl wasn't really paying attention. Dash, along with the rest of the girls, had been gathered together at Twilight's house at the crack of dawn for a series of tests to study the full extent of their new found powers they had acquired during their adventure at Camp Everfree. Twilight, being the scientist that she was, was more than excited to find how far they could push their new abilities.

Through these tests, Applejack discovered that her strength maxed out at nearly a ton. Rarity's shields could hold up against the force of a tree being dropped on them—that Applejack dropped on her. Pinkie Pie's explosives sprinkles could blow through solid steel—though it was possible it could blast through stronger material then that. Fluttershy's ability to speak to animals also worked on both reptiles and insects as well as it did birds and mammals. Twilight herself was able to use her magic to lift up large objects such as nearly every car on the streets block off the ground for nearly a full two minutes for setting them back down.

"For the fourth time now Rainbow, we're going to test to see what your top speed is" Sunset explained on Twilight's behalf "Have you been even listening?"

"Just about the stuff that's gonna prove how awesome I am" Rainbow replied, making the former villain grimace

"Now if only we can test the level of her modesty" Applejack muttered to Sunset, who snickered at that

"Just stand at this line Rainbow and we can begin" Twilight informed her friend as she led her to a line that she made on the side of the road "Now I want you to run as fast as you can from here to Canterlot High and back and Sunset and I should be able to gauge your top speed"

"Heh, I bet I can do that before you guys have a chance to even blink" the athletic girl boasted, making everyone collectively roll their eyes

Rainbow walked up to the line her friend had drawn and took her mark. She let the magic flow through her body as she waited for Twilight to give the signal to take off. She too was curious as to how fast she could run. The rainbow haired girl had managed to fly and run and speeds that allowed her to reach pervious campers for the Camp Everfree charity event at an amazing pace, but even then she felt like she hadn't reached her top speed. Hopefully, Twilight's test would be able to tell her maximum speed.

"Ready…set" the young scientist began

"Go!" Pinkie suddenly exclaimed

In an instant, Rainbow Dash rocketed down the street, leaving a streak of colors behind her as she raced toward her destination. As she ran, a part of Rainbow wanted to use her wings, but she decided against it since Twilight and the others would consider it cheating in a way. Rainbow could feel the magic coursing through her veins as she darted down the street in a blur to everyone she passed by. Even though she would never admit to her friends, she was hesitant of her newfound powers at first like everyone else, and it didn't help that the first time she used her super-speed she ran face first into a wall. But like her friends, she learned to embrace her newfound magic.

As Rainbow continued to run toward her school, she began to feel strange. It wasn't that she was suddenly stuck by some sort of sickness, it more like something was pulling at her very being. The more she ran, the more the feeling grew even stronger, growing from slight tug in her pit of her stomach to the feeling as if something was trying to pull her away to somewhere unknown to her. She attempted to stop in the hopes that if she ceased her running that this horrid feeling would cease altogether. But when she attempted to stop moving, she couldn't get herself to running. It was as if some sort of force had taken control of her body and was forcing her to keep running.

Rainbow Dash had no idea what was going on. Was it the magic? Was she using too much of its power and now it had gone haywire? The rainbow–haired girl had no idea, what she did know was that she had to get back to her friends and hope that Twilight and Sunset could help her. Thankfully, Rainbow could still control how she turned, so immediately made a U-turn back to Twilight's home and began to run at even greater speed then before. As she continued to race across town, she suddenly noticed that something else was happening to her outside of the ever-growing pulling sensation she was feeling. She glanced down at herself to see that her body was beginning to become translucent, as if she was fading away into thin air.

"What the heck is going on?" she asked herself in a panicked voice

* * *

In another universe, another speedster was having problems of his own. Kid Flash almost instantly sensed that something was wrong the moment he began to run. Like Barry and Jay, he could feel when the Speed Force was out of alignment, and right now, it felt very out of balance within him. He had attempted to stop himself several times, but it was if he wasn't in command of his body anymore; it his body had been put on autopilot while his mind was unable to regain control. He was still able to turn himself, allowing him to maneuver through the busy streets of Keystone city without running over anyone. However, while he was able to keep himself from stampeding over any civilians, Wally was still in danger, though from what he didn't know. He could feel something pulling at him, like someone or something was trying to yank him away from this earth and toward somewhere else entirely.

As Wally kept running, one thought stayed at the forefront of his mind: he wanted to see Jinx. The young speedster had no idea if this because of the Speed Force or if this part of some villainous plot and honestly it didn't matter to him at the moment, the only thing he concerned him with was that if this the last time on this earth then he wanted the last thing he saw was his lover's face one more time. Kid Flash kept on his current direction toward the tower he and Jinx were going to form their team together, praying that he could reach the love of his life before whatever this was took full effect and be the end of him. at this point, the Flash's nephew was beginning to fade and become transparent in appearance, making Wally begin to pray to whatever divine being who bothered to listen to him to grant him his wish of seeing his beloved one last time.

As he reached the tower, he burst through the front doors of the base and raced toward Jinx's room, all the while his body continued to fade away. He vibrated through the door at high-speed into his girlfriend's room, clearly surprising her as she sat on the bed surrounded by files for potential Titan members. Jinx instantly knew that something was wrong with Wally and reached out to him, thinking she could stop him in his tracks if she could just get a hold of him.

"Jinx!" he called out to her as leapt toward her to embrace her once last time

Just they were about to touch hands, Wally seemed to vanish, but something—or better put, someone took his place mid-run and crashed into the spellcaster, causing the two to tumble into the ground before the stranger, who was still moving due to the inertia, rolled several times before finally stopping when the stranger collided with the wall.

Jinx quickly leapt back to her feet and faced the stranger who suddenly replaced her lover. The newcomer was a girl around her age, but her appearance was strange to say the least. For starters, the girl's skin was cyan in color and her hair was for, lack of a better word, a rainbow. Her eyes her were red like rubies and her cloths clearly indicated that she had a thing for sports. Honestly though, Jinx could hardly care where this care came from or why she was here, all that mattered to her was one thing: finding out where Wally was.

"Jeez, that was a weird" the girl said to herself as she looked around room before standing back up "where the heck am I now?"

"I can tell you where you're not" Jinx said angrily as her eyes glowed pink "safe!"

Before the girl could even react, the goth unleashed a blast of her dark magic that sent the invader flying backwards into the wall she had first ran into, knocking her unconscious upon impact. Jinx charged up her magic once more for another attacker, but as she saw her opponent lying before her in a defeated heap, she felt herself relent from keeping up her assault. If she was still with H.I.V.E, she would've finished this girl off without a second thought. But she wasn't that girl anymore, she was a Titan now and she would not dishonor the only boy who believed in her like this, besides, this girl was the only lead the witch had to finding Wally again—if he was still alive that is.

But Jinx was out of her element one this one. She needed help and she needed it now. Sadly, however, the only ones she could think of who could possible aide her in this situation where the people who distrusted her the most. Jinx was admittedly hesitant about the other Titans, but Wally life was in danger, so she had to bite the bullet and make contact with them at once. The spellcaster took a quick, calming sigh to gather herself before pulling out her communicator. In an instant, the leader of the team's face appeared the screen.

"Robin, it's Jinx" she began "I need the Titans in Keystone city. Now"

* * *

Sunset and the others where a state of shock. When they saw Rainbow running back to Twilight's home as instructed, they were ecstatic. But their excitement quickly turned to horror when they saw that their friend's body was fading away into nothingness as she ran toward them. They could see the fear on her face as she continued to race back to her friends. Moments before she could reach them, she evaporated into thin air. But that wasn't the end of it, for in rainbow's place came someone else who crashed through the girls like bowling ball mowing a set of pins before colliding with a tree that stopped the stranger dead in his tracks. The newcomer was a masked redheaded boy wearing a yellow spandex suit that had an insignia of red lightning bolt on the chest with red boots and gloves.

While most the girls such as Fluttershy and Rarity were trying to process what exactly happened to their athletic friend, other girls like Applejack and Sunset on the other wanted answers and the only way they'd get any was to have a few words with the stranger who had replaced Rainbow. Before the spandex ginger could even register his new surroundings, the cowgirl used her super-strength to grab him by the throat and pin him against the tree he had run into.

"Here's what's gonna happen, buddy" she coldly informed the boy "either you start talk'in or I start squeezing, y'a hear me?"

"loud…and…clear" the boy rasped out

"Ease up, Applejack" Sunset said "He can't tell us where Rainbow Dash is if you strangle him"

The teen farmer stayed silent for several seconds as she mentally considered what her friend was telling her. Then with an irritated growl, she released her hold on the boy's neck and let him drop to his knees, allowing him to gasp for air in the process.

"Thanks" he breathed out before looking over to AJ "that's quite a grip you got there, Calamity Jane"

The farm girl only glowered at the stranger in response, making him quickly relent his joke. As the ginger got back to his feet, the girls began to crowd around him, wondering if he was friend or foe.

"Who are you?" Twilight inquired curiously

"The name's Kid Flash" the boy replied "now can someone tell me where I am?"


End file.
